Kakaroto , mi amado Prisionero
by jorgecr72
Summary: Broly captura a Goku y se lo lleva lejos de la Tierra, cuales son las intenciones de Broly , que le espera a Goku , en la nave de Broly, acaso Broly siente algo por nuestro heroe este es mi segundo fanfic Yaoi


Goku Yaoi Broly

Habían pasado 4 años desde la batalla contra Majin Buu, la paz reinaba en la tierra, por desgracia esa paz, no duro mucho tiempo, puesto que Broly sobrevivió al ataque de Gohan, Goten y Trunks, y ahora regreso para pelear.

Después de una feroz batalla, Broly derroto a todos, no los mato, pero los dejos muy heridos incluyendo a nuestro héroe Goku el cual apretaba los dientes, cuando su cuerpo herido fue arrojado sobre el hombro de Broly.

Podía ver a sus hijos y amigos inconscientes.

"¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?" Preguntó Goku mientras miraba el suelo, mientras Broly volaba dejando el campo de batalla.

"Ya verás" – dijo Broly, Goku temblaba por el tono que uso el Saiyajin.

"¿Puedes decirme al menos lo que quieres de mí?" Goku preguntó a pesar de que quizás Broly no le diera la respuesta.

"Como te dije…Ya veraz", dijo Broly mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

Caminó hacia una nave que tenía escondida y entro en ella, arrojó a Goku al piso, el cual al golpearse quedo inconsciente y comenzó a comenzar preparar la nave para salir de la tierra.

Dejo la nave en automático para que saliera del planeta, Broly suspiró mientras tomaba a Goku y lo colocaba sobre su hombro otra vez y lo llevaba hacia una de las habitaciones del barco.

Lo arrojó como un saco de patatas a la cama, luego salió de la habitación y se metió en la suya.

Quería ducharse y prepararse algo de comer antes de que Kakarotto se despertara.

Él no lo llamaría ese tonto nombre de la Tierra "Goku" porque era un Saiyan y necesitaba comenzar a actuar como tal.

Se ocupó durante la siguiente hora limpiándose en una ducha y luego preparando su propia comida.

Mientras Broly se duchaba, Goku gimió en voz baja mientras volvía a la consciencia y se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza, para su alivio, su cabeza no estaba abierta y sangrando, pero el resto de su cuerpo sin embargo era bastante inútil.

En eso Broly entro a la habitación.

"Ya despertaste Kakarotto" - dijo fríamente Broly.

"¿Qué demonios me hiciste?... ¿porque me trajiste contigo?" Goku preguntó mirando a su captor.

"Para algo muy importante y ni pienses que puedes pelear conmigo", dijo Broly sonriendo.

"Nunca me dijiste lo que ibas a hacer conmigo", dijo Goku cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Si eres bueno, no haré nada para hacerte daño, sin embargo, si tratas de pelear conmigo, romperé cada hueso en tu cuerpo, hasta que recibas mi mensaje", amenazó Broly.

"No voy a pelear contigo, tengo demasiado en juego para hacerte enojar" - dijo Goku inclinando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

"Bien, ahora vete a lavarte", dijo Broly señalando hacia la puerta.

Goku asintió y rápidamente dejó a su captor antes de este se enojara.

Encontró la ducha bastante rápido y se quitó la ropa hecha jirones.

Lo dobló y lo dejó a un lado para más tarde.

Él no tenía otra ropa después de todo.

"No necesitarás ropa" - dijo Broly tomando sus pantalones andrajosos y su bóxer antes de girar y salir del baño.

Goku levantó una ceja, pero la desnudez nunca le había molestado demasiado hasta ahora.

No estaba seguro de qué tipo de planes tenía Broly para él.

Todo lo que sabía era que el Saiyajin lo odiaba con una pasión y que él no entendía.

Goku no comprendía porque, nunca tuvo algún altercado con Broly y no recordaba haber hecho nada para hacerlo enojar de esa manera.

Por lo que supo por Raditz, su hermano, era que fue enviado a la Tierra cuando era un bebé , así que no entendía que podría haberle hecho a Broly para enojarlo hasta , el punto de querer matarlo.

Suspiró mientras sus heridas abiertas picaban en el agua caliente.

Lo que no haría por una semilla del ermitaño en ese momento.

Esta vez Broly lo lastimo bastante bien y estaba sintiendo en carne propia, esperaba que Vegeta y los demás, estuvieran bien.

Gimió cuando partes de su cuerpo herido se retorcieron en calambres dolorosos.

Enjabonaba su cuerpo y su cabello con los jabones y champús que vio en la ducha.

Su nariz se arrugó ante el olor penetrante de las flores, pero también podía oler las manzanas y eso solo le daba hambre.

"¿Has terminado de bañarte? Apúrate Kakarotto," - dijo Broly desde la habitación.

"Solo dame un momento, casi término" - dijo Goku esperando que eso no enloqueciera al loco Saiyan.

En la habitación Broly tenía sus propios planes para Goku en lo profundo de su mente.

Primero tenía que reclamar a Kakarotto para que no pudiera escapar de él y cuando eso sucediera, Broly tendría a alguien de quien disfrutar al mismo tiempo que tendría una "Pareja "para él.

A decir verdad Broly no odiaba a Goku, es más después de su última batalla, empezó a tener sentimientos por él.

Por lo que escucho de su padre, en el planeta Vegita, eran comunes las relaciones entre hombres, debido a que la población masculina ocupaba el 80 %, del planeta y las pocas mujeres que había, eran usadas solo para procrear.

Según las palabras de Paragus, cuando un Saiyajin vence a otro en una batalla, el vencedor lo podía reclamar como pareja.

Broly se lamia los labios, quería tener sexo con Goku y que Goku lo poseyera a él.

Eso excitaba a Broly.

Por el momento tenía que hacerse el serio ahora.

En ese momento Goku salió de la ducha.

"Ya era hora de que salieras de la ducha" - gruñó Broly cuando Goku entró en el comedor de la nave - "ven y siéntate a comer " - espetó Broly cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Goku terminó su plato y volvió a mirar a Broly, esto no era suficiente para llenarlo pero tomaría lo que tenía.

Después de la comida, Broly se levantó de la mesa y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Goku lo hizo en silencio, un poco preocupado por lo que estaba pensando Broly.

"Deja de parecer que vas a morir", gruñó Broly mirando por encima del hombro.

"¿Qué quieres que piense?" Goku preguntó descarado.

"Me vuelves a hablar usando ese tono y morirás", gruñó Broly enseñando los dientes.

Goku tragó sabiendo que realmente estaba empujando su suerte y que no tenía ki suficiente para protegerse de un Saiyajin enojado como Broly.

Inclinó la cabeza y observó cómo pasaban las líneas en el suelo mientras caminaba.

Le rezó a Kami para que su familia y amigos estuvieran a salvo en la Tierra.

"Estamos aquí", dijo Broly abriendo una puerta a una habitación grande que estaba muy decorada.

"¿Dónde estamos?" Goku preguntó yendo adentro y mirando alrededor.

"Esta es mi habitación", dijo Broly caminando dentro de sí mismo y cerrando la puerta.

"¿Q-qué voy a hacer aquí?" Goku preguntó incierto.

"Vas a subirte a esa cama y quedarte allí hasta que te diga lo contrario", dijo Broly empujándolo hacia ella.

Goku se rio nerviosamente mientras trepaba al colchón y se sentaba esperando las próximas instrucciones de Broly.

Era muy consciente de su desnudez y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al pensar en ciertas cosas que estaban teniendo lugar.

Negó con la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos de su mente, no había forma de que estuviera haciendo algo así con un hombre.

Recordó la palabras de Vegeta, que cuando un Saiyajin vence a otro, este tenía que poseer el cuerpo del vencedor, le explico que como aparte de él, solo estaba su hermano, Nappa y él era muy fuerte nadie podía vencerlo, le dijo que a pesar de que lo habia vencido la primera vez cuando llego a la tierra, nunca tuvo interés en él, para su fortuna.

También le explico que era común que los hombres Saiyajin eran parejas entre sí, debido a la escasez de mujeres, a veces los miembros de un mismo escuadrón, tenían salvajes orgias.

"Voy a ayudarte a crecer tu cola, no quiero un Saiyan castrado junto a mi " - dijo Broly.

"¿Castrado?" - Goku preguntó mirando hacia atrás a su trasero donde alguna vez estuvo su cola.

"Sí, ahora date la vuelta y acuéstate boca abajo", dijo Broly chasqueando los dedos.

Goku tragó saliva y lentamente giró sobre su estómago, como le habían ordenado. Escuchó a Broly venir detrás de él y luego se quedó parado allí sin hacer nada más.

Goku podía sentir el sudor en la frente mientras esperaba con anticipación lo que Broly había planeado para él.

Casi saltó cuando Broly tocó la cicatriz circular donde se suponía que debía estar su cola.

"No te muevas", gruñó Broly humildemente y cerró sus propios ojos.

Concentró su ki en la punta de sus dedos donde fueron colocados sobre la suave piel de Kakarotto. Lentamente comenzó a golpear el área con pequeños estallidos de ki, causando un fuerte grito que se desprendió de los labios de Kakarotto.

"Te dije que no te movieras, no lo hagas de nuevo o de lo contrario te daré una paliza más fuerte", gruñó Broly lujuria en su voz.

"Lo siento" - Goku dijo lágrimas amenazando con caerse.

Finalmente Broly retiró su mano, pero no antes de que le golpeara el trasero tres veces.

Goku gritó cuando sintió un dolor intenso donde tenía la cicatriz de su cola.

Ese dolor era extremadamente fuerte.

Él gritó en agonía cuando sintió que algo le atravesaba la piel y luego el dolor se detuvo.

Se quedó jadeando en la cama sintiendo algo de peso extra en su trasero.

"Bueno, finalmente volvió a crecer y qué hermoso color es…" - dijo Broly levantando la cola y examinando el pelaje oscuro con reflejos azules que lo surcaban.

"M-mi cola cómo... Pensé", tartamudeó Goku, incapaz de terminar su frase.

"Pensaste mal ahora, sal de mi cama y limpia tu cola", espetó Broly dejando caer su cola sobre la cama.

Goku se puso de pie inestablemente, mientras agitaba la cola salvajemente tratando de estabilizarse.

Dio unos pocos pasos y cayó de bruces haciendo que Broly le gruñera.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y lentamente comenzó a caminar normalmente mientras regresaba a las duchas para tomar otra ducha.

Suspiró y se volvió hacia su cola recién crecida sintiendo una pequeña chispa de felicidad.

Goku terminó de lavarse la cola en la ducha y sacudió su cabello mientras apagaba el agua.

Una vez más, tuvo que secarse al aire libre porque no había toallas.

No estaba seguro de lo que debería hacer ahora.

Broly le había dicho que saliera de su habitación y eso fue lo que hizo.

No sabía si debería regresar a su habitación o si debería quedarse allí.

Kami estaba tan confundido hoy.

"Ven conmigo", dijo Broly caminando hacia él.

"De acuerdo", dijo Goku y lo siguió hasta la habitación donde se había despertado.

Una vez allí, Broly señaló la cama y Goku subió automáticamente a ella.

No estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a Broly, pero esperaba que no fuera doloroso como la última vez.

Estaba agradecido por tener de vuelta sus cola, pero al mismo tiempo, le dolió muchísimo recuperarla.

"Date la vuelta y quédate allí".

Goku tragó saliva, pero hizo lo que le pedían y rodó sobre su estómago y esperó.

Giró la cabeza hacia un lado y observó al corpulento macho detrás de él.

Sabía que no podía confiar en Broly cuando estaba en esta posición y se veía en su rostro.

Broly sonrió sabiendo que lo tenía justo donde lo quería y Broly empezó a tocarlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Goku sonrojándose profundamente al sentir lo mucho que el otro estaba disfrutando tocándolo.

"Silencio, no te dije que hables," gruñó Broly y su mano bajó su mano sobre el trasero de Kakaroto.

Goku sintió que Broly con un dedo mojado tocó su agujero virgen.

Él sacudió levemente pero se obligó a permanecer quieto.

"Tu culo está tentador en este momento, al fin te tengo para mí esta noche, pero primero lo preparare para el momento" - murmuró Broly y lentamente comenzó a empujar su dedo contra el anillo de músculo resistente.

Goku gruñó cuando el dedo invasor finalmente rompió sus paredes resistentes y metió su dedo más profundamente.

La sensación era muy inusual y no estaba seguro de si le gustaba la sensación o no.

Sin embargo, cuanto más profundo era el dedo, más le quemaba el interior y decidió que no le gustaba la sensación, le encantaba.

"¿Dónde está?" Broly se preguntó a sí mismo.

Goku se preguntó qué era lo que estaba hablando hasta que ese dedo rozó algo dentro de él y se echó hacia atrás sus caderas gritando de placer.

No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero se sentía genial.

"Ahí está, te gustó, ¿verdad?" Broly preguntó sonriendo.

Goku no podía hablar, solo podía jadear como un pez fuera del agua.

Se estremeció incontrolablemente hasta que el dedo de Broly se presionó contra ese punto dentro de él y lo hizo gritar una vez más.

Él movió sus caderas hacia atrás para obtener más de ese sentimiento de su torturador.

Broly sonrió mientras su pequeña mascota empujaba sus caderas hacia atrás para tomar su dedo aún más profundamente.

Sabía que no lo lastimaría demasiado con solo un dedo, sin embargo, iba a tener que estirarlo un par de veces antes de que estuviera listo para tomar la enorme longitud de Broly.

Después de unos minutos Broly sacó sus dedos de él y Kakarotto gimió ante la pérdida del placer. Broly se retiró y se desnudó, después giró a Goku para que él viera a Broly completamente desnudo

"Prepárate Kakarotto, por fin eres mío" – dijo Broly lleno de lujuria.

"¿Que vas a hacerme?" - dijo Goku algo nervioso, al ver la hombría de Broly.

"Tú que crees, voy a hacerte mío" – dijo Broly acercándose a Goku y tomarlo.

"No quiero esto Broly, no es correcto y mira tú hombría, es tan grande". Goku tartamudeó.

Broly tomó ambas manos de Goku envolviéndolas alrededor de Broly para que se abrazara.

El cuerpo de Goku estaba presionado contra el pecho desnudo de Broly, el cual le resultaba difícil olvidar lo bonito que es Goku antes sus ojos.

Su saiyajin interno de Broly ronroneó ante la agradable sensación de Goku luchando, desesperadamente de liberarse.

Su instinto se afianzó, Broly se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar en el oído de Goku. - "Adelante, lucha un poco más, es tan divertido escuchar tus pequeños gruñidos y gemidos".

Broly dejó que su lengua saliera y mordiera suavemente la oreja de Goku

Algo dentro de Broly lo impulso que lo calmara, volteo a Goku y empezó a besar su cuello, mejilla y hombros.

"Shhh, está bien, seré gentil, se sentirá bien no te preocupes, no te hare sufrir, te lo prometo" – dijo Broly

Goku por primera vez vio la verdad en los ojos, sintió el abrazo cálido de Broly.

Goku entonces de dejo poseer.

Se estremeció cuando sintió la cabeza grande presionada contra su entrada, preparándose para el dolor abrasador que seguramente vendría.

Aunque nunca llegó - Oh, me duele - gimió cuando Broly empujó lentamente hacia adentro

"¡Más!" Jadeó. Con una sonrisa, Broly obedeció, moviéndose completamente y golpeando hacia atrás, causando que el Goku gimiera.

Broly repitió la acción, una y otra vez, construyendo lentamente un ritmo.

Goku se balanceó contra él, deseando que Broly estuviera tan profundo dentro de él como pudiera.

"¡Más rápido!" Gritó Goku, golpeando con fuerza.

Broly se movió más rápido, gimiendo de placer.

"¡Más fuerte!" Goku exigió.

Con un chasquido de sus caderas, Broly obedeció, empujando más fuerte en Goku que antes. Entonces Goku gritó, haciendo que Broly se detuviera, sorprendido al ver a Goku que se estremeció.

Broly había golpeado algo dentro de él que lo hacía ver estrellas.

"¡Justo ahí!" ordenó Goku, respirando estremecida mente.

Broly se colocó de nuevo y empujó, haciendo gozar a Goku.

Ambos saiyajin continuaron golpeando hasta que Goku gritó.

"BROLY"

"KAKAROTTO" – fue el grito de Broly, pero no era un grito demencial, era un grito de placer puro.

Broly lo empujaba lo más profundamente posible en Goku que se estremeció por el orgasmo cuando sintió cuando Broly lo lleno de semen, finalmente, sin embargo, ambos se derrumbaron, jadeando.

Goku no había esperado que las cosas salieran de esta manera después de que le causara tanto dolor.

Supuso que esto era algún tipo de recompensa por no huir o hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que el Saiyajin más grande se enojara con él.

Goku estaba sorprendido, le encanto que Broly lo tomara, pero aparte racional de su cerebro que le decía que esto estaba mal.

¿Qué pensaría Milk si supiera que estaba disfrutando de ser sacudido por otra persona y mucho menos por otro hombre? – pensaba el Saiyajin criado en la Tierra

Broly frunció el ceño cuando lo estaba poseyendo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Kakarotto.

No los entendía, Kakarotto claramente se estaba divirtiendo si gemía y estaba disfrutando el sexo.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba llorando como si estuviera perdiendo su alma o algo así? – pensaba Broly, el jamás se habia sentido así en su vida, pero todavía él quería sentir placer así que salió de Goku y le ordeno que lo poseyera a él.

"Mírame". Dijo suavemente.

Lentamente Goku abro los ojos para mirar al hombre que estaba acostado junto a él.

"Sé que esta fue tu primera vez, también sé que estás muy nervioso, por lo que acabo de hacerte, pero haz lo que digo y quiero sentirte como me sentiste tu a mí". – dijo Broly excitado.

La cara de Goku cara se sonrojó con un tono más oscuro de rojo ante sus palabras y la gentileza detrás de ellos.

Goku, se sentía excitado y quería darle placer a Broly y con cuidado, puso su hombría en la entrada de Broly.

"Kakaroto…" dijo Broly algo adolorido, puesto que era la primera vez que alguien lo tomaba

"¿Te hice daño? - preguntó Goku, obligándose a quedarse quieto.- "¿Te lastimé?".

"Solo puedo decir que tu polla es mucho más grande que la mía Kakaroto," gimió Broly - ¡No te muevas!... Sólo dame un momento", dijo en voz baja.

Broly pensó en cuando Goku lo empujó. Dioses, se había sentido bien.

"Avísame cuando pueda moverme", dijo Goku.

Broly asintió débilmente, mordiéndose el labio.

Se quedaron así por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que Broly finalmente se rindió.

"Muévete," gimió Broly.

Cuando Goku lo penetro de nuevo, Broly se empujó hacia atrás.

"Por favor, más duro, más rápido" demando Broly.

Pronto la habitación se llenó de calor, carne, sexo, sudor y gemidos.

Broly sollozó de placer, rogando incoherentemente, pero Goku entendió, apuntando al lugar que hacía que Goku viera las estrellas.

Con un grito salvaje, Broly envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Broly para besarlo.

Ambos luchaban para alcanzar el clímax.

"Kami, Broly no voy a durar mucho más" - Goku jadeó en la boca del otro saiyajin.

Broly gimió de acuerdo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Goku.

Desarrollaron un ritmo salvaje, furioso, empujar, tirar, más duro, más rápido, más, más, más, hasta que, de repente, Broly arqueó la espalda con un grito, se habia corrido más fuerte de lo que alguna vez sintió en su vida.

Su semen cubrió su abdomen y el de Goku y se sacudió violentamente, aguantando su orgasmo mientras Goku golpeaba unas cuantas veces más antes de gruñir cuando él se venía también.

Las corrientes calientes de semen llenaron a Broly y él gimió cuando Goku golpeó su próstata una vez más.

Su ritmo frenético se desaceleró, hasta que Goku se derrumbó sobre Broly.

Broly, nunca se sintió tan completo como en este momento, después ambos de acostaron juntos.

Pero Broly quería saber una cosa.

"Estuviste llorando mientras te daba placer, ¿por qué?" Broly preguntó.

"No lo comprendes Broly, acabo de hacer el amor contigo y tú me lo hiciste a mí y lo disfrute, fue como una batalla pero más placentera, pero soy un hombre casado y aun así acepté y disfruté de lo que me estabas haciendo" - murmuró Kakarotto.

Broly de repente gruñó oscuramente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su ahora amante posesivamente.

"Lo siento" - dijo Goku rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al decirle a Broly qué tenía en mente.

"No te disculpes, pero no quiero que pienses en nadie más que en mí, Kakaroto… yo…quiero confesarte que…yo…yo te amo, no se desde cuándo, pero la razón por la que peleamos era para ver si podía con tu muerte matar este sentimiento que tengo dentro de mí, pero me convencí que si lo hacía, seria infeliz el resto de mi vida, mi amor es sincero, de verdad yo te amo y gracias a ti , me siento en paz" - dijo Broly, su voz goteaba con algo de sufrimiento apenas contenido.

De pronto sintió que alguien lo abrazo y miro a Goku , como pro arte de magia , sus labios y los de Goku se unieron en un sincero beso.

Cuando termino el beso.

"Esta bien, voy a intentarlo, pero disfrutemos este momento juntos, Ok"- dijo Goku algo cansado.

En ese momento, el Saiyajin comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

Entonces Goku se recostó en el pecho de Broly y este lo abrazo mientras se quedaba dormido también hasta sus colas se entrelazaron, en ese momento.

Broly sintió que había logrado todo lo que buscaba, que Kakarotto fuera suyo y que el fuera de Kakarotto, ya mañana me ocuparía de las consecuencias.

Una oleada de agotamiento lo inundó, lo que lo relajó en un sueño reparador, abrazando a la persona que ahora amaba con todo su ser.

FIN


End file.
